Technological Field
The present application relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to systems, methods, and devices for synchronization in a peer-to-peer wireless network.
Description of the Related Art
In many telecommunication systems, communications networks are used to exchange messages among several interacting spatially-separated devices. Networks can be classified according to geographic scope, which could be, for example, a metropolitan area, a local area, or a personal area. Such networks would be designated respectively as a wide area network (WAN), metropolitan area network (MAN), local area network (LAN), wireless local area network (WLAN), a neighborhood aware network (NAN), or personal area network (PAN). Networks also differ according to the switching/routing technique used to interconnect the various network nodes and devices (e.g. circuit switching vs. packet switching), the type of physical media employed for transmission (e.g. wired vs. wireless), and the set of communication protocols used (e.g. Internet protocol suite, SONET (Synchronous Optical Networking), Ethernet, etc.).
Wireless networks are often preferred when the network elements are mobile and thus have dynamic connectivity needs, or if the network architecture is formed in an ad hoc, rather than fixed, topology. Wireless networks employ intangible physical media in an unguided propagation mode using electromagnetic waves in the radio, microwave, infra-red, optical, etc. frequency bands. Wireless networks advantageously facilitate user mobility and rapid field deployment when compared to fixed wired networks.
Devices in a wireless network can transmit and/or receive information to and from each other. To carry out various communications, the devices can coordinate according to a protocol. As such, devices can exchange information to coordinate their activities. Improved systems, methods, and devices for coordinating transmitting and sending communications within a wireless network are desired.
Devices in a wireless network may further be within range of an additional wireless network that provides superior services or functionality. Specifically, a wireless device, such as an exemplary smartphone, can be in communication with a number of NANs within range simultaneously. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a method by which a wireless device in range of more than one NAN is capable of selecting what metrics to use to determine whether to leave a first NAN and/or merge with a second NAN.